What would I give, what would I pay...
by Fialka
Summary: It has Meilin/Li in it. But it's only a hinting on a relationship. Its a Song-fic. ENJOY, and don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! Please! Thank you!


AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey you people

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey you people! cardcaptor_girl in the zone! Ok, this is the weirdest fanfic-songfic I ever wrote /I wrote only two, and one of them, is not yet finished/. **

**_I do not own the characters, neither the CCS show, nor "THE LITTLE MERMAID" song. _**

****

**You totally have to think WELL about it and to be absolutely insane to understand it. LOL! Just kidding! It makes lots of sense, if you'll understand it. DUH! And I'll try my hardest to explain the story to you. The idea of it was bumping in my head until, I wrote it down. **

**It's sort of MeiLi, but only hinting on the relationship. The song comes from Meilin's P.O.V.**

**Yeah, I almost forgot to tell you that it's my first songfic ever, so don't judge me hard, please, pretty please. The song is from the movie "THE LITTLE MERMAID", most of you know this song. **

**One more thing: People! I am sorry, but English is not my native language, I am Russian. And I know that there are some mistakes in the song. I got all the words from the tape I have and some words I couldn't understand. But I gave it my best shot.**

**So, what does Meilin have to do with "THE LITTLE MERMAID"? **

**A very good question. Stay tooned to find out.**

**"represents, what character says"*represents the thought of character***

****

**Ok, now try to remember that this might seem very weird to you, at least I think so...**

****

**_What would I give, what would I pay..._**

**__**

**They looked at her in awe. She was so beautiful, yet all themakeup, which was covering her face, seemed to hide her true beauty.**

**Li never saw her like this, showing off so much skin. She was wearing a thin bikini bra along with the rest of her "MERMAID"**

**costume. He blushed in deep red color, as he turned his gaze away from the place on her body, that wasn't appropriate to look at.**

**Madison was all over Meilin with her camera, meanwhile Sakura was arguing with Kero about something.**

**"I don't think if I can do this." Said Meilin with a shaky voice; she wasn't so nervous in her entire life.**

**"Don't worry, Meilin. You can do it. You've practiced a lot and you are ready. Just forget that there are so many people in front of you. Just concentrate on your song. Sing it from your heart." Li was comforting her as much as he possibly could, although he did not approve the idea of Meilin singing in front of so many people in a bikini bra with a fishtail down her legs. He felt goose bumps appear on his entire body, as he thought of the word "BRA". But he decided to keep his feelings about this aside.**

**"Thank you Li." *you are always there for me, unfortunately not in THAT way*, she thought, while giving a weak smile to him."****Madison****, you actually should be the one comforting me right now; you are the one who tugged me into this mess in the first place. I don't understand why you couldn't sing at the festival. You have such a pretty voice." Meilin wasn't too happy about the idea either.**

**"That's very nice of you to say Mei, but so do you. You have a pretty voice too, doesn't she guys?" everyone nodded. They were right; Meilin was truly a beautiful singer. "Besides, who would film the festival on camera, but me? That's why I can't go and sing." Everyone sweatdropped.**

**"Ok, now I want everyone out of the backstage, except the singer please." A neatly dressed woman politely showed the exit to Li, Madison and Sakura. **

**Meilin was getting jumpy; she was having second thoughts about her performance. She would've ran away, but she couldn't. Her "MERMAID TAIL", was a very tight skirt, which barely allowed her to move.**

***I can't do this, can I? Can I? Oh, this is so, so hard!!!...Don't worry Meilin, you can do it. You've practiced a lot... just remember what Li told you and everything will be fine.* she thought to herself.*I just hope they'll like the song I made for a contest. I can't believe that they made up a rule, in which the performer should write his/her own song for a contest this year. I hope, they'll like it, I hope he'll like it. I hope he'll never find out that this song represents my...***

**"Miss Rae! You're up!" Same woman called her. Meilin sighed and sat in her chair-like clam-shell. It was obvious she wouldn't be able to sing standing up on her legs, because of her fishtail outfit.**

**Three high school seniors, who were dressed in fishy outfits; picked up her chair-like clam-shell with Meilin sitting gracefully on it, and waited about ten seconds, before her name was announced. Then they carefully brought her outside on the stage.**

**The moment Meilin appeared on the stage, all of the audience in the National Park (and it was about a thousand) screamed in joy to greet her. Some of them were clapping, some of them were screaming, some of them were whistling at her, and shouting her that she was a hot chick. Meilin didn't notice Li getting all angry at some people who were whistling and shouting.**

***Well, at least they like me...*she thought and a little smile escaped her lips.**

**Finally, three young men put her, with her chair in the middle of the stage, which was brightly decorated. Someone handed her a microphone, but the music didn't start yet. The people were still noisy. She was afraid, that nobody could hear her through that screaming. Now everybody left from the stage, living her alone with the public. One on one. It was scary, very scary. She suddenly felt very alone and was afraid to open her mouth.**

**"Uhh, hello!" Although she said that really quietly, her voice was loud and clear coming out of the speakers. Meilin tried to be as cheerful with the public as she could, but the girl was still afraid. Meilin never thought that it would be that scary to face all of them at once. Everything went around her as a big and loud blur. She felt a little dizzy.**

***Come on Mei, you can do it, you know you can...no I...I can't I am weak, little person inside...no you're not; you just think that you are, but you really a strong, confident girl...no, I'm not. There's no much time left, I can still run away. Its better, than humiliate my self in front of ~him~...and you think that you won't humiliate yourself by running away? Besides, you won't go far with your fins...you right, I should have taken poison with me on stage instead...shut up!...no! You shut up!........ehhhhh, I'm talking to myself again***

**Suddenly, Meilin spotted Sakura and Madison with her camera, Li was standing near them and giving her the warmest look, that she never seen him do before. The music started playing, people became quiet. It was a matter of seconds, before she would have to start to sing.**

**A rush of adrenalin burst into her veins. Meilin felt a little chill run down her spine and soon was all over her body.**

***I can't do this!* She was on the verge of dropping her microphone. *No, I cannot do this!!!* her mind screamed. **

**Suddenly somebody's words came to her mind:**

****

***Don't worry, Meilin. You can do it. You've practiced a lot and you are ready. Just forget that there are so many people in front of you. Just concentrate on your song. SING IT FROM YOUR HART...HART...HART...HART...***

****

**Yes, those were ~his~ words. Thank you Li. Now I don't afraid anymore. She glanced at Li and saw him move his lips, he was saying something; he was saying: **

**"You can do it." The girl smiled at him with her ruby red eyes and started to sing with all her heart, the song, which she once made up; while thinking of him.**

**Her voice spread across the whole National Park like a pleasant bell twinkle of the once captured Song Card. **

**Sakura, Li and Madison thought, that there could be nothing more beautiful than the Song Card's singing. Well they were wrong, there was something better. And her name was Meilin. **

****

**I'll be singing with all my heart for YOU my love. **

****

**(_Author's notes:_****___/represents the true meaning of Meilin's song./_****)**

___(It's** not a poem)**_____

___The song:____Meilin's thoughts:****_

**Look at this stuff, _/ Look inside my room_**

**Isn't it neat? _/ I have so many books,_******

**Wouldn't you think _/ About everything_******

**My collection's complete?_/ Don't you like them?_******

**Wouldn't you think I'm a girl_/ Don't you think I'm a_**** **

**A girl who has everything...?_/ A girl who has Everything?_**

****

**Look at this trough_/ Look at this old book; it's from Clow Reed_****__**

**Treasures untold,_/ How much magic can this book hold?_******

**How many wonders_/ Yet, why would I need it, if I don't have_******

**Can one cavern hold?_/ The magic power?_******

**Looking around here you think,_/Look at me and you'll say: "She_**

**Sure, she's got everything! _/ has everything!_**

****

****

**I've got gadgets and gizmos are plenty,_/I come from rich family_******

**I've got hoofs and it's on its cool or,_/I've got the skill of _******

**You want singing a bows, I've got twenty!_/Fighting, so what?_****__**

**But who cares?_/Many people have fighting skills, even my Li_**** **

**No big deal! _/And the power of magic is the one that separates us._******

**I want more. _/I'm a warrior, yet a weak one with out magic power,_**

_/ I don't want to be who I am, I want more..._

**I wanna to be, _/I want to be a true cardcaptor, _******

**Where the people are;_/ Your cardcaptor. I wanna be a part of_**** **

**I wanna see, _/Your life, in which you never let me go into_******

**Wanna see 'em dancing!_/I wanna see you and ~her~ defeating the_**** **

**Walking around on those... _/cards. Flying away from danger on ~her~_******

**What do you call 'em?_/...wand_******

**Oh! Feet!**

****

**Flipping your fins_/ Kicking with my fists around, _******

**You won't get too far; _/ I won't get too far;_**

**Legs are required_/ MAGIC is required to have_******

**For jumping, dancing;_/ What it takes for card capturing;_**

**Strolling alone down the..._/ To be able to fly like a wind_******

**What's that word again?_/ Like Sakura on her......._******

**...Streets!_/ Sealing wand-thing_******

**_/ I feel useless_**

**Up where they walk!_/ I want to ride a wind just like you_******

**Up where they run!_/ Have refreshing summer shower _******

**Up where they stay all day _/ From the Water-Card power_******

**In the sun!..._/ With you and only my heart will be_******

**Wondering free,_/ My dear love and soulmate Li._******

**Wish I could be,_/ To be like you I'll never afford,_******

**Part of that world..._/ I wish I could be a part of your world..._**** **

****

**What would I give,_/ What would I give _******

**If I could live_/_****_If I could be_**

**Out of these waters;_/ Part of your magic;_******

**What would I pay,_/ What would I pay;_**

**To spend the day_/ If YOU could say_******

**Warm on the sand..._/ THREE little words.../(A.N: "I Love You")_******

****

**Bet ya on land,_/ Bet you if I would have magic power;_**

**They understand,_/ I would mean to you so much more than now_**** **

**Bet they don't _/ I bet if I would have magic power,_******

**Reprehend their daughters! _/ You would let me go with you on a true_******

**Bright young women_/ Adventure of lifetime, you'd be so close to me._******

**Sick of swimming, _/ A girl like me, sick of being regular_******

**Ready to stand and_/ I am ready to be something more,_**

**Ready to know_/ I want to know what you know_**

**What the people know;_/ Ask you some questions of great magic_******

**Ask them my questions_/ And get some answers..._**

**And get some answers..._/Like:_**

****

**What is a fire_/ What it's LIKE to sense magic?_**

**And why does it..._/ How does it feel like?_**

**What's the word?_/ Is it like cold summer breeze?_**

**...Burn!_/ Or is it like fire-spin?_**

**Wait 'til my turn,_/ I want to know how it feels like:_**

**Wouldn't I love,_/ To control magic,_**

**Love to explore_/ Feel it on the outside and the inside,_**

**That shore up above..._/ I want to know what it feel like to have_**** **

**_/ Your heart..._**

**Out of the sea..._/ Be a part of you, know that you care, _******

**Wish I could be..._/ Feel your love_**

**Part of that world... _/ That's all I really need..._******

****

**Meilin sang her song with her eyes closed. She for forgot about all the people in front of her. She was thinking about her love and her voice showed this love in music. **

**Public was silent as if no one was there. Everybody was so amazed by the girl's voice. **

**When Meilin finished her song, people started screaming in a joy, they were clapping their hands. Meilin opened her eyes and found all people smiling at her and cheering for her. She felt comfort.**

**Somewhere in the crowd Sakura stood with Kero in her hands, she was cheering Meilin and with the rest of the public. **

**A few feet from Sakura stood Li, looking at Meilin in awe. He never knew what a really beautiful voice she had. And her song... it's so...so...so...familiar...it's like he knew what it meant but he wasn't sure.**

**Next to Li stood ****Madison****, with her camera. Only she knew what Meilin's beautiful song really meant. ****Madison**** smiled. *Everybody's dreams come true, Meilin, one way or another; and so will yours Meilin, so will yours...* **

****

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So people? How was it? Did it suck? Pardon my language. Did you get the idea? Did you understand the story? Am I crazy? I need to know your opinion. Flame me as much as you want, as long as it's appropriate words. What do I have to say to S+S fans? Sorry, I just got sick of S+S couple.

****

**_Please people! READ and REVIEW! PLEASE! _**

**_I'M ON MY KNEES!**__**_**

****

**Sincerely, cardcaptor_girl.**


End file.
